happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
In a Jam/Gallery
Images from the TV episode In a Jam. Note: All images are put in order. Housetree.png|Cuddles' house. File:Lumpymerch.png|Look at all the Lumpy-themed merchandise Cuddles owns. Lumpyalarmclock.png|Who knew Lumpy could tell the time? Myshowison.png|His favorite show is on. Originalband.png|The original members. File:Rocknrollruss.png|I don't think it's a good idea to work with electrical equipment near water. Waterspillage.png|I rest my case. Spilledwater.png|He's in for it now. Shortcircuitingguitar.png|"What's wrong with my guitar?" Russell skeleton.png|"I'M GETTING ELECTROCUTED!!" Fried Pirate.png|Who wants fried pirate?! Cracked.png|Overcooked. Death: Russell Piecesofrussell.png|What remains of Russell. Poor Russell. Replacementrussell.png|The band looks for a new member. Walkingby.png|And they were so close to meeting each other. Bandposter.png|Something catches Cuddles' interest. Itcouldbeyou.png|Cuddles imagines himself as the new rock guitarist. STV1E12.2 Cuddles Rocks.png|Yep. Cuddles likes to jam! Guitar.png|Cuddles looks at his dream guitar through a store window. Jam.jpg|How much for the imaginary guitar? Howmuchforthatguitar.png|"How much is that real guitar by the window?" Coststhismuch.png|How much money is that exactly? Emptypockets.png|Cuddles checks his pockets. Cuddlesisbroke.png|"Sorry, I'm broke." Jam 2.jpg|No money, no sale. How about imaginary money then? Melancholy.png|Poor Cuddles has no money. Jam 3.jpg|Just take his. He'll just blow it on candy. In a Jam.jpg|How do you make money like that? Overthere.png|"Over... hehe... there... hehe!" Bloodvan.png|Nothing suspicious about this van with a satellite dish suspiciously planted on its roof. MeetDr.mole.png|A new victim, I mean patient. Jam 4.jpg|I'm sure that button won't be important later. Jam 5.jpg|"Have any money?" Iaj_this_way.png|Please come this way. Thisiscool.png|"This place is neat." Iaj_needle.png|"Needle time." Iaj_shock.png|"Oh, no!" Iam_preparing.png|But really what did he expect? Iaj_close_up.png|"Just get it over with!" Iaj_close_up_2.png|"Huh?" Iaj_what.png|Dafuq? Chair_juice.png|How does that even work? Iaj_that_was_close.png|Don't get too comfortable... Cuddles scared.jpg|...Because the worst is yet to come. Jam 6.jpg|Hesitant Cuddles. Hdefault40.jpg|"Oh God, H-How do I-?" Ghdht.png|"AAARGH!!!" stab stab stab stab.gif|Stab! Stab! Stab! STAB! Jam 7.jpg|"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!" Jam 8.jpg|I wonder how long it took to get Nutty's blood donated. Iaj_dizzy.png|Lumpy face. Jam 9.jpg|"Now I can put that experience behind me." Iaj_wtf.png|"The hell?" Iaj_button.png|A button. Jam 10.jpg|"Where's my money?" Iaj_button_and_coin.png|I was wrong about that button not being important later. Iaj_needle_again.png|"Over here, sir." Iaj_after_losing_blood.png|Cuddles is going to need some serious rest after this. Jam 12.jpg|"Here's your money!" Iah_next.png|"Next!" Iaj_nutty_and_dflute.png|"Yes, it's my turn!" Iaj_i_love_my_guitar.png|Cuddles, weren't you drained of blood a second ago? Iaj_guitar_hug.png|And how did a single coin buy Nutty a lollipop... Jam 13.jpg|... and Cuddles a whole guitar? inajam_nutty01.png|Nutty's flute, which is also edible! flute.png|Or is that a popsicle which is also musical? Jam 14.jpg|I called it! Iaj_lollipop_fllute.png|Nutty eats his candy/instrument. IaJ_Cuddles_and_Nutty.png|Less competition I guess. In a Jam wqwq.PNG|10/10? Crorocker.png|Cro-Marmot's talent is too good to appear on screen. In a Jam dsss.PNG|"He's perfect..." Next.png|"Next!" Uponstage.png|Cuddles walks up on stage. STV1E12.2 Cuddles and the Guitar.png|Cuddles and your Guitar. Anymomentnow.png|Any time now. The place is empty. Thisismymoment.png|"This is my moment..." Spotlight.png|"...to shine!" Guitarzero.png|Cuddles sucks at playing the guitar. In a Jam zxzxc.PNG|9.9/10? Jam 16.jpg|Of course, it's HTF. Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h48m48s19.png|I feel like we have seen the inside of an eyeball already. Jam 17.jpg|"We found our guy! Forget the caveman." Hdefault4.jpg|"My eye..." IaJ_Cuddles.png|Cuddles the pirate. Tweaking_instruments.png|Getting instruments ready. Sniffles_at_work.png|Sniffles starts the music. Iaj_curtain.png|The curtain opens. Newband.png|The band and their new member dedicates this song in memory of Russell. IaJ_Handy.png|How? bandmates.png|It'll make sense as the episode progresses. Jam 19.jpg|Sniffles the band director. Iaj_rnr_1.png|I thought Cuddles sucked at playing guitar. Iaj_rnr_2.png|Maybe they are dubbing his music and he doesn't notice. Iaj_rnr_3.png|It seems to be working. Iaj_what_the.png|Whoops. Iaj_plug.png|He plugs it in. Iaj_i_dont_like_this.png|Now he can't hear himself play? I_love_to_rock_n_roll.png|I guess Cuddles really is just good at playing guitar now. Notsatisfied.png|"Darn it, I need to do something." Controls.png|Always gotta have things his way. Jdajdasj.png|No, don't touch that! Screenshot_2017-05-16_at_7.00.22_PM.png|Lumpy and Handy rocking it. I_love_to_rock_2.png|And lights! Screenshot_2017-05-16_at_7.00.14_PM.png|Handy seems Ok with the lights, for now. Jam 20.jpg|"What the heck?" Screenshot_2017-05-16_at_7.14.46_PM.png|"I feel so funny... I'm gonna-" 185px-Handy before seizure.png|This episode reveals that Handy suffers from epileptic seizures. Jam 21.jpg|'SEIZURE TIME!!!' By the way, isn't foaming at the mouth a sign of rabies?! Jam 22.jpg|"Uh oh!" Jam 23.jpg|"What do I do? I've never been a doctor before!" Peaceout.png|"Peace out!" Cymbals.png|Sniffles finds a solution to Handy's problem. Chippedteeth.png|Handy chips his teeth a bit. Hdefault41.jpg|Fiddling with the controls. Jam 24.jpg|HANDY THE PLATYPUS! (Was there a point to that?) Screenshot_2017-05-16_at_7.02.12_PM.png|"That was close." Light_button.png|Lumpy about to turn lights out. Dazed.png|Unless the lights shut off, it looks like everything will be okay. Iaj_dark_screen.png|Me and my big mouth. File:Offstage.png|I stand corrected. Cantreach.png|Handy's nubs prove as problematic to others as well as himself. Jam 25.jpg|Grabbing his non-existent hand didn't work. Hbd.png|Handy with one foot in the grave. Jam 26.jpg|Dead Handy. Death: Handy Failedtosavehandy.png|Now they'll need a new drummer. Jam 27.jpg|"Aw, darn it! We lost our drummer because of his lack of hands!" Imgonnakillhim.png|Sniffles looks mad. REALLY MAD. Thatsbetter.png|Time to get out of there before Sniffles kills you. Backtoperform.png|Cuddles on his way back to the stage. Notcarefulrunning.png|There are reasons you shouldn't run close to cords. Tripped.png|Have a nice trip! Snifflessmashedhisface.png|Sniffles smashes his face. Jam 28.jpg|Talk about a tongue twister. File:Caughttongue.png|They're hard enough to say without your tongue being pulled. Faster.png|Lumpy tries playing his guitar faster. Pulled.png|A tongue puller is a different beast altogether... Intestinesbrain.png|...with a deadlier outcome. Faststrumming.png|You'd have a hard time guessing what this is. Jam 29.jpg|An anteater skin rug. Death: Sniffles Jam 30.jpg|He had dedication and just look what happened. Mycue.png|Cuddles comes in for his cue. Maxvolume.png|Sniffles' intestine turns the volume to max. finale.png|Time for a finale that will (literally) blow you away! Bloodyfloor.png|Too much noise! IaJ Too much noise.png|"MY EARS! THEY'RE BLEEDING!!" Blownawaycuddles.png|Cuddles is blown away. lumplel.png|Paused JUST at the right moment. Jam 31.jpg|Lumpy's death. Death: Lumpy Large_brain.png|Goof #24: Whose brain is that? It can't be Lumpy's! Iaj_bloody_cuddles.png|Where is all of this blood from? Cuddles isn't even bleeding. Bloody_cuddles_2.png|Cuddles will wish he had died here. ambulance.png|How convenient that The Mole would show up for an emergency without the need of a phone call. Jam 32.jpg|Help is on the way! Jam 33.jpg|Hopefully he's better at transplanting it than taking it. Screenshot_2017-05-16_at_7.05.11_PM.png|That's better. Screenshot_2017-05-16_at_7.05.13_PM.png|"Wait, blood isn't green." Screenshot_2017-05-16_at_7.05.35_PM.png|"It's sofa juice! Screenshot_2017-05-16_at_7.05.37_PM.png|The Mole ignores his screams. Hqdefault42.jpg|The Mole presents a new invention: the Cuddles Sofa! Death: Cuddles Jam 34.jpg|A rabbit skin couch. Jam 35.jpg|"Darn, a chair fell on my patient, better sit in it." Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:Gallery Needs Cleanup or More Images Category:JPG